Pokémon: A Kanto Journey!
by Rusty14
Summary: Annabella Ketchum a.k.a Anna, sets out on her KANTO journey to become a Pokémon Master like her father Ash, join her and her friends as they set out and meet new people and Pokémon to them R&R hope u enjoy it! rating depends on the chapter i'll warn u! Mainly Humor/Friendship/Adventure. by the way plz review to me how you like it.
1. Starting!

_**Disclaimer:**_** I DO NOT own this like usual. Just my HUMAN characters as in the kids. If I did own it, this would've happened by now! Sorry for the short chapters but I'll make them longer and I'll try on the battling. Sorry if I'm getting off topic at some points, I don't know if you guys want me to make her more like Ash or not. Just tell me. And I'm going to translate the Pokémon's saying and try to match the sounds. Tell me if you like it or not.**

**ON WITH THE STORY! :D**

* * *

Ch1: Starting

Annabella Ketchum was sleeping as her mother looked at her.

"Ring, ring, ring! Ring, ring, ring! Phone call, phone call!" the video phone burst.

"Hello?" she asked quietly.

"Hey Misty." A very friendly face appeared on the video screen."How are you and Anna?" Brock asked smirking.

"We're fine. I'm just waiting for Anna to get up," Misty said.

"Oh, that's right, she gets her first Pokémon today!" Brock exclaimed quietly.

* * *

"Hmm? What?" Anna woke up about ten minutes later.

"Mom?" Anna thumped down the stairs to see her mom reading something. "Hey, mom."

"Hey big girl" Anna said petting the Arcanine pokemon that was lounging around the floor.

"So, I just go over to Professor Oak?" Anna asked pointing down the road.

"Yes," she said to her daughter. "See ya!" she added, seeing her daughter bolt out the door.

As Anna ran toward the lab, she saw Ian Oak, her best friend, son of Gary and Haaley Oak. "Hey, Anna, running late again?" Ian asked her smirking.

"Shut up, did you get your starter already?" Anna asked him.

"Yeah, a Squirtle," he said showing a pokéball.

"Cool," Anna replied smirking. "Like your dad," she added.

"I think the Charmander is still !" Ian shouted leaving; Anna waved and bolted to see Gary.

"Hey Professor Oak," she greeted, waving to him.

"Hello, Anna. I'm guessing you're here for a Pokémon."

"Yes please!" she exclaimed.

"Well, alright. Charmander is the only one I have left, take it or leave it," he told her, picking up the pokéball.

"That's cool, I actually wanted one!" Professor Gary Oak handed the pokéball to Anna; she clicked the ball open and saw a female Charmander pop out.

"Char!" **(Hi there!)** she cried, looking up at Anna.

"Oh, she's so cute!" Anna hugged the very happy Charmander.

"Okay, so here are your pokéballs and Pokédex."

"Thank you, Professor Oak." Anna took the things and left with her Charmander beside her.

* * *

"Hey honey, here's your stuff" Misty said walking up to her daughter. She gave her daughter her black and dark blue one strap shoulder backpack.

Anna had on a white t-shirt, with ripped light blue jeans. There was a black windbreaker wrapped around her waist. She wore white tennis shoes. Four thin bracelets clinked on one wrist, while a red bandanna was wrapped around her other wrist. A cross that was white and had stones in it dangled from her neck, and her long black hair waved around at her waist. Her blue eyes shined as she put her hair into a pony tail where only strands of her bangs came out. She had put on her fire flame dangly earrings, her favorites.

"Thanks Mama," Anna said smiling.

"So what kind of Pokémon did you get?" Misty asked.

"A Charmander!" Anna exclaimed happily.

"You love those pokémon, right?" Misty asked handing the backpack to her.

"I love all kinds, remember? Anyways, Mom, gotta go, love ya! Bye Prof. Oak, thanks for the pokémon" Anna said smiling.

"Bye honey, have a safe trip!" Misty whispered kissing Anna's head.

"Bye Anna! Have fun with traveling and making new friends!" Gary called out, making sure she had everything for her journey, pokémon wise.

"Kay!" Anna said happily. She then headed out.

* * *

"Hey Anna." Anna looked up to see Haaley walking out with Dark, her Umbreon, at her side.

"Yeah Haaley?" she asked her friend, Ian's, mother.

"Take this sweetie, it was one of Blaze's front fangs. When I was a teenager, she used to grow another within a week, so here." Haaley handed Anna a Charizard's tooth as a necklace on a chain.

"Thanks, bye!" Anna finally left after the talking with her family.

* * *

"Well, I'm already wearing my cross, so, here girl, you can have this," Anna thought aloud. She bent down to Charmander's level.

"Char?" **(Really?)** the Charmander asked.

"I think I'll name you Ember. Okay?" Anna asked her.

"Char, Char!" **(Ya cool!)** Ember was happy that she had a new friend and a newname. Anna placed the tooth around Ember's neck.

"That will be your evolved form's tooth. Well, the size of it anyway," Anna told Ember.

"Let's go to Viridian City!" Anna shouted, grinning, with her Charmander nodding and following her trainer.

_'I think I'm going to like my trainer'_ Ember though happily.

* * *

**Hope that was a good first chapter everyone! If I made something wrong, please correct me.**


	2. Through the Forest

_**Disclaimer:**_** I DO NOT own this like usual. Just my HUMAN characters as in the kids. If I did own it, this would've happened by now! Sorry for the short chapters but I'll make them longer and I'll try on the battling. Sorry if I'm getting off topic at some points, I don't know if you guys want me to make her more like Ash or not. Just tell me. And I'm going to translate the Pokémon's saying and try to match the sounds. Tell me if you like it or not.**

**ON WITH THE STORY! :D**

* * *

Ch2: Through the Forest

In the morning Anna and Ember set out and met a Pidgey.

"Well, I'll be!" Anna exclaimed. She couldn't wait to catch her first pokemon, like any normal trainer.

"Char char!" **(A pidgey!) **Charmander replied, raring its self for the battle.

"Ready?"

"Char Charmander!" **(Ready whenever you are!)**

"Okay, use Ember!" The attack grabbed Pidgey's attention, and it dodged the attack. It then used Gust, and a whirl of wind blew out of its mouth.

"Dodge and use Flame Thrower!" That knocked it down long enough for Anna to throw a Pokéball to it. After wiggled for a couple of minutes, it stopped with a click.

"Whoo! Good job Ember! You're awesome!" Anna yelled, hugging Ember.

"Char, Char!" **(Yay, yay!) **Charmander nodded happily.

Anna than picked the ball back up and brought out her new Pidgey

"Hey Sweetie. You're really cute," Anna observed. Pidgey climbed onto her arm, being careful of her skin.

"I wonder what I can call you?" Anna thought. She examined her wings and saw a silver-like coat to it. "Silver?" Pidgey nodded to that.

"Yeah? You like that?" Anna smiled at the Pokémon who looked like she was glad while spreading her wings out. "Alright, well how about you travel outside your Pokéball a while, okay?" Silver nodded and looked at Ember.

"Oh yeah, this is Ember and she's your traveling partner too." Silver flew down to Ember and sat on her shoulder lightly.

"Char, Char" **(Hi there!)**

"Pidgo!" **(Hi!)**

_'They'll get along fine, I hope'_ Anna smiled down at them as they communicated.

* * *

"Okay, now where's my map?" Anna she sat down on a rock to look at her map. She was already in Viridian Forest, but didn't know where to go.

"Hey, Silver?" Silver looked up to her new trainer. "Do you think you can fly above the trees to check and see if a town is anywhere?" Silver nodded and flew up really high.

Silver flew back and forth until she saw a town with houses everywhere.

"Pidgo, Pidgo!" **(Found it!)**

"Which way?" Silver used her wing to point to the left. "Okay, let's see, Pallet Town is right here, so going to the left would bring us to Viridian City! Alrighty, but it looks like a couple of days away. That's fine though!" Anna said smiling at her two friends who looked happy too.

"Hey, I have something for you Silver," Anna said, grinning. Silver looked confused and glanced at Ember who nodded. She hopped over to Anna as she looked for something in her pack. Anna pulled out a red and white bandana and showed it to her. Silver then understood and nodded.

Anna tied it up to her neck loosely for when she was ready to evolve. "There you're an official member of my party!" Anna then got up and brushed off her jeans as she looked around.

"So let's travel in Viridian's direction, then we will take a break, okay?" The two nodded as they walked off after her.

They took breaks and ate than continued, but when nightfall came Anna just sat down and looked in her bag to see what she had left.

"Great, we need to get to that city quick." Her pokémon looked at her, waiting for her to make her decision of whether to stop of keep going.

Anna sighed. "I guess we'll sleep now. Goodnight." They all drifted into a sound sleep propped up against a tall tree.

* * *

**Hope that was a good chap everyone!**


	3. A New Friend

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own this like usual. Just my HUMAN characters as in the kids. If I did own it, this would've happened by now! Sorry for the short chapters but I'll make them longer, and I'll try on the battling. Sorry if I'm getting off topic at some points, I don't know if you guys want me to make her more like Ash or not just tell me. And I'm going to translate the Pokémon's saying and try to match the sounds, tell me if you like it or not.**

**ON WITH THE STORY! :D**

* * *

Ch3: A New Friend

Anna sighed as she kept walking around the forest. "Jeez, I'm getting tired of all this. Aren't you guys?" They nodded back at her, and Anna sighed again.

"Pi? Pikachu?" A bush on the side of the path rustled. Suddenly, a pikachu popped out of it.

"A pikachu?" Anna questioned. Before she could warn her pokemon, Ember accidently bumped into it. Silver flew to her to see if she was ok.

"Pi!" **(Hey!)** He looked ready to spark them both.

"Hey, leave them alone!" Anna came closer to the Pikachu who had sparks now flying from his cheeks.

"Char Charmander!" **(I didn't mean to, jeez!)** Ember shouted.

"You wanna battle is that it?" Anna asked them both they nodded. Silver flew up to her shoulder and perched herself there during the fight.

"Ember, use your Ember attack!" Ember sent the attack at the mouse Pokémon who dodged it and sent out a Thunder Shock.

"Dodge and use your Scratch attack." Ember evaded the attack and got a good Scratch on the Pikachu, who growled at her.

"Ember, use your Flamethrower on it!" Ember nodded. He then flamed the mouse, who collapsed in pain, but shot back up in seconds.

"Jeez, what's with this mouse?" Anna mumbled, staring at the Pokémon.

"Go with Head Butt!" Ember slammed her head and body into the Pikachu, who collapsed for a couple minutes and couldn't get up.

"Might as well." Anna chucked a Poké Ball at the mouse. It started to wiggle a little, then stilled.

"Wow!" Ember grabbed the ball for Anna. "Thanks. I guess we got a new friend guys." The two looked at each other and nodded.

That's when they realized they were closer to the Viridian City gates than they thought.

"Great timing, right?" They nodded and smiled.

* * *

Anna raced to the Pokémon Center with Ember clinging to her back while Silver flew above her.

"Excuse me, Miss." Someone grabbed the hood of Anna's black jacket, nearly knocking Ember off and nearly choking her. When she turned around she saw Officer Jenny standing, hands crossed over her chest.

"Oh great," she mumbled, but whistled for Silver to land. "Yes, officer?"

"Why would you be running with a Pidgey above you and a Charmander on your back?" Jenny asked curiously.

"Because I kept them out of their Poké Balls to help train them. I really need to get to the Pokémon Center. Please ma'am!" Jenny was still looking suspiciously at her but let her go.

"Thank you!" Anna bolted down the street and saw the Center.

* * *

"Excuse me, Nurse Joy!" Anna called out. The said nurse stood up, looking at the black haired girl.

"Yes?"

"Can you please heal my Pokémon?" Joy nodded and noticed that two of them were out of their Poké Balls.

"They don't like them," Anna blurted. Joy chuckled lightly.

"Okay."

* * *

While her pokemon were being healed, Anna rested on the couch. She noticed a videophone out of the corner of her eye. Sighing, she walked over to it and called her mom.

"Hey Anna!"

"Hey Mama, is Nana around?" Anna greeted her mom. She was curious about her grandmother.

"She's over with Haaley helping the baby Pokémon," Misty replied.

"Okay." Anna's blue eyes showed her happiness. That's when she felt pressure on her shoulder.

"Oh hey, a Pidgey!" Misty exclaimed, smiling.

"Yeah, this is Silver, and Silver, this is my mom." Silver said hello to Misty, who grinned.

"How's Ember doing?" her mom asked.

"Ember's getting stronger. She battled Silver, and now she helped me get a Pikachu who seems to have an attitude." Anna talked while her mom laughed.

"Well, where are you?" Misty asked her.

"Viridian City," Anna replied.

"Really? It didn't take your father that long to get to Viridian City. But you already know that story, don't you?" Anna beamed and nodded to her.

* * *

After getting her Pokemon back from Nurse Joy, she just continued to sit on the sofa with Silver perched on her knee.

"So I guess we just wait here, I take it." Anna smiled. She and Silver started to grow bored.

After ten minutes of sitting around, Anna got up. Silver moved to her shoulder. She just walked around the lobby, looking at the pictures that her parents and godparents told her about. She started twiddling her cross in her fingers as she looked at a four engraved picture canvas.

"Hey, that's Articuno, Zapdos and Moltres!" She recognized the three legendary bird Pokémon automatically, but the fourth creature was unknown to her.

"Who are you?" The creature was dog-like, and it looked familiar.

"Miss?" a voice sounded from behind her.

"Uh, yes?" Turning around, she saw that it was Joy.

"I was just wondering what your name was?" Joy asked.

Anna looked confused but answered. "Anna."

"Anna?" She pressed on.

"My name's Annabella Ketchum, why?" Joy's face went into shock.

"You're-you're Ash Ketchum's daughter," she gasped.

"Yep. Hey, how's Ember and Pikachu doing?" Anna asked.

"Oh, they're doing well, almost fully healed. I noticed that you were examining the portrait," Joy continued.

"Um, yeah, just trying to pass the time, I guess."

* * *

After another five minutes of conversation, Ember and the Pikachu were ready to go.

"So Pikachu, would you like a new name and to be a part of my party?" The Pikachu looked skeptically at her while Ember and Silver waited patiently for his answer.

"Pika" **(yes)** he said, after a while.

"Great! Well, what would be a good name for you that will also match your element…" Anna thought aloud while the others were thought as well. To help, Ember slightly poked his tail. Anna stared at it trying to piece together what her Pokémon was trying to tell her.

"Bolt?" She stared at her fire Pokémon who nodded and jumped up.

"Char, Char!" **(Yes, yes!)** Ember nodded.

"Okay then." Anna happily stood up with Silver flapping on her shoulder. "Like my other Pokémon, I'll give you something to wear, okay?" He nodded as Anna dug into her bag. She found another bandana, that was black and orange and small. She wrapped it tightly around his wrist.

"Okay then. Bolt, welcome to the gang!" Bolt hopped into Anna's arms as she hugged him with Ember and Silver.

* * *

**Tell me what you thought. Bye the way thank you for all you who've been fallowing and reading, but please feel free to review! ^,^**


	4. Pewter City!

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own this like usual. Just my HUMAN characters as in the kids. If I did own it, this would've happened by now! Sorry for the short chapters but I'll make them longer, and I'll try on the battling. Sorry if I'm getting off topic at some points, I don't know if you guys want me to make her more like Ash or not just tell me. And I'm going to translate the Pokémon's saying and try to match the sounds, tell me if you like it or not.**

**ON WITH THE STORY! :D**

* * *

Ch4: Pewter City!

"'Kay, bye Joy!" Anna shouted to the nurse, who waved bye to the trainer and her Pokémon.

"So, off to Pewter City, guys!" Anna walked with her Pokémon beside her.

* * *

After a day of traveling in the direction of Pewter City, Anna was happy to have her Pokémon outside their Poké Balls. She could at least help train them when they rested and were bored.

"Jeez, how long will it take us to get there?" Anna sighed with her Pokémon agreeing. She immediately stopped and sat down, coughing.

"Char?" **(Huh?)** Ember walked over to Anna and placed a paw on her knee, Bolt and Silver came over worried as well.

"I-I'm fine just a little hard to breathe," Anna said to her worried Pokémon, inhaling deeply.

Bolt and Ember looked at one another as Anna kept walking with Silver on her shoulder.

"Pi Pika Pikachu" **(Something's wrong with Anna)** Ember nodded back.

* * *

"Hey, look, Pewter City!" Anna exclaimed, grinning. Her poke-friends looked excited.

As they walked into the city, the Pokémon started to become nervous with everyone watching them.

"Hey, it's okay," Anna cooed at her Pokémon, trying to calm them down. They all looked up at her gladly.

Turning her head, she saw a berry stand. She walked over to it with her Pokémon.

"Hi." Anna smiled at the vendor who smiled back.

"Hello, little one," he replied, looking at her Pokémon who said hi in their way.

"Um, what do you guys want?" Anna said showing them the small menu. The three looked to one another. Then, Bolt pointed to the blue berry.

"Okay. I'll take a few of the Oran Berries, please." She handed the little menu back to the old man.

"Certainly."

As he handed the bag of berries to Anna, she placed the money in his hand.

"Thank you very much, have a good day."

"You too sir."

* * *

Anna walked over to the benches and placed the three Oran berries down in front of her pokemon.

"Eat up," she ordered, looking at her map.

After eating and gaining some health back from eating the berries, they walked to a center.

"Um, hello?" Anna called.

"Yes, can I help you?" A voice called to her.

"I'm looking for Joy?" Anna called than saw Joy walk out.

"Oh, hello" she said cheerfully, smiling.

"Can you check my Pokémon for me, please?" Anna asked.

"Certainly." Joy took the Pokemon from Anna, as she walked over to the video-phones.

* * *

**Pallet Town**

_**'RING, RING, RING PHONE CALL PHONE CALL RING, RING, RING-'**_

Misty walked over to the call and picked up, "Hello?"

_"Mom?"_ A voice rung out.

Misty opened the video part "Oh, hey honey, how's the traveling going?"

_"Going good, I guess. I'm in Pewter City right now"_ Anna replied.

Misty looked surprised "Really? It seemed to take your dad and I a lot longer to reach there." Anna chuckled on her end but then sighed.

"Honey what's wrong?" Misty asked worried.

_"I'm just really nervous, because I only have three Pokémon and I REALLY want to challenge the Gym Leader."_ Anna rubbed her face with her free hand.

"Well what Pokémon do you have?" Misty asked her daughter.

_"I have Ember, Silver my Pidgey and Bolt my Pikachu,"_ Anna replied naming her companions off.

"Hmm, well you're a starter, so that counts, but do you know how close your Pokémon are to evolving?"

_"Bolt needs a stone to evolve and I'm not doing that any time soon, but the others I'm not sure"_ Anna grumbled stubbornly.

'Just like her father,' Misty thought smiling. "Well, see if anyone will battle you to get your Pokémon stronger," Misty said.

_"I guess that'll work. Hey, have you heard from Professor Oak about Ian?"_ Anna asked bored.

Misty chuckled "Why don't you ask him yourself?" Anna looked confused but Misty hung up immediately.

* * *

Anna was confused by what her mom said. _'Wait a minute-'_ Anna smirked and turned around. Ian was right behind her.

"Hi!" she exclaimed happily, high-fiving him.

"Hey, did you just get here?" Ian asked as Joy took his Poké Balls.

"Um... about half an hour ago... I think" Anna said with a thoughtful look on her face, Ian chuckled at that.

"Well are you going to challenge the Gym Leader?" Ian asked cockily.

"Well, yeah, I think so," Anna hesitated, worried and annoyed.

"What's wrong? Scared?" Ian retorted.

"No! It's just that I don't know if my Pokémon will be okay if they lose. Dad told me stories of the rock Pokémon that live here and the main one that the Leader uses," Anna explained.

Ian nodded at that. "Yeah, it's powerful," he replied truthfully.

"You've battled it?" Anna asked shocked.

"That's why I'm here," Ian said, sighing. "So what Pokémon do you have?"

Anna was about to answer when she was tackled by her poke-friends, taking Ian by surprise.

"Well," Anna grunted, pushing them off, "here they are."

She pushed herself up. "Ember my Charmander, Silver my Pidgey, and Bolt my Pikachu, say hi guys." Anna grinned as they said hi to Ian.

''Hmm interesting," he sobserved. He started stroking Bolt's cheek causing him to relax.

"Hey, that's big time interesting," Anna said confused. "Normally he is very stubborn around strangers." Ian just chuckled.

"So do you want to battle?" He held up a Poké Ball when they were given back to him.

"Sure!"

* * *

"Okay, it's a three on three battle," Ian declared as Anna nodded.

"Bolt, let's go!" Bolt appeared on the field and narrowed his eyes.

"Nidorino, come on!" A pink Pokémon appeared. Bolt gulped.

"Nidorino?" Anna pulled out her Pokédex.

"Nidorino, the Poison Pin Pokémon. The evolved form of male Nidoran, it's highly developed horn is extremely powerful" the Pokédex recited.

"Oh boy, you okay buddy?" Anna asked, noticing the nervousness in Bolt's stance. He turned around and nodded with determination. "Okay."

"Go Nidorino, charge." As he started charging up, Anna smirked.

"Wait." Bolt lowered his body, and when Nidorino started running, Anna yelled, "Agility!" Bolt quickly started to disappear and reappear due to its speed being raised, confusing Nidorino.

"Wait, what?" Ian shouted, looking around like his Pokémon. Anna smirked.

"Bolt had known Agility before I caught him, I checked, comes in handy with Pokémon like Nidorino." She looked to the left randomly. "Come out and use Thunder Shock attack!"

Bolt jumped out of from the side and latched onto the Nidorino, being careful of his barbs, and shocked him as well as he could.

"Good boy!" Anna smiled and watched as Nidorino stumbled back.

"You okay, Nidorino?" Ian shouted to his Pokémon who nodded and shook off the shock.

'That isn't good if I can't get a good grip on him next time Bolt will be in serious danger. Hang on…' Anna thought to herself.

"Bolt Zig Zag!" Bolt confusingly did so.

"Tackle Attack!" Bolt rammed head on into the Nidorino's head when it lifted up, knocking him down.

"Nidorino, you okay buddy?" Ian ran to his Pokémon who weakly moved.

"It's okay. Return," Ian mumbled, sending his Nidorino back to his Pokeball. "Your Pikachu's strong, but so is this pokemon of mine!" He grabbed onto a Poké Ball and sent out the pokemon.

"Eevee, come on!" A brown, cute creature popped out.

"Vee!" it cried.

"Aw Cute! But what the heck is it?" Anna opened her Pokédex up.

"Eevee, the evolution Pokémon. It has the potential to evolve into one of seven different Pokémon," it lectured.

"Okay," Anna said, "Bolt, come back." Bolt retreated to his trainer's side.

"Silver, let's go." Silver flew out onto the field.

"A Pidgey against an Eevee, this ought to be interesting," Ian murmured, amused.

Silver looked at her opponent and backed up a little.

"It's okay Silver, you can do this," Anna reassured her Pokémon.

"That confidence is going to get you in trouble one of these days, Anna," Ian observed, smirking.

"Eevee, Tackle Attack." Eevee started running.

"Fly!" Anna commanded. Silver flew up in time out of Eevee's range. As Eevee looked up confused, Ian growled.

"Sand Attack!" Eevee attacked with sand hitting Silver's left wing before Anna could react.

"Silver!" Anna shouted, worried, but saw her regain her balance in the air.

Anna smiled. "You okay, girl?" Anna asked. Silver looked down at her and nodded.

"Thank heavens. Okay, let's use Whirlwind!" Anna shouted.

Silver flapped her wings together quickly creating a small tornado like gust.

"Eevee, dodge and use Sand Attack again. See if you can knock it down!" Ian told his Pokémon.

"Vee!" Eevee started kicking sand at Silve,r getting her chest this time and knocking her down to the ground.

"Silver!" Anna shouted looking at her companion who was struggling to get the sand off her wings.

'_If she can't get that sand off her wings, she'll be at a disadvantage big time,'_ Anna thought as Silver folded her wings behind herself, annoyed.

"Eevee, use Agility!" Ian commanded.

Eevee gained speed and collided with the bird causing her to fall to the ground knocked out.

"No, Silver!" Anna ran to her friend picking her up. "It's okay, you did your best."

Anna walked over to where Bolt was sitting. "Here, watch her."

Bolt nodded as Anna placed Silver next to him. Bolt started to very gently lick the sand away from her wings to help clean them.

Anna smiled and then turned to Ian who smirked.

"Okay Ember, let's go!" Ember ran out on the field, happy to finally battle.

"So you chose the Charmander?" Ian crossed his arms over his chest, smirking. "Seems a little small and a tad bit weak," he sneered, making her upset.

Both Anna and Ember were mad at his comment.

"Don't you dear insult my friends!" Anna shouted at Ian, while Ember's tail seemed to blaze a little more for her anger.

"Then prove it," Ian challenged.

Anna growled, "Ember, use your Ember attack!"

"Char Char!" **(Got it!)** Ember sent the attack out and hit Eevee hard.

"Eevee!" Ian yelled. "Eevee use your Take Down attack, then use Bite!" Eevee lunged out at Ember.

"Dodge, than use Flamethrower!" Ember bolted out of the way and sent out a strong Flamethrower at Eevee, knocking it out.

"Eevee return, come on out, Wartortle!" Anna was shocked. '

'_His Squirtle has already evolved? I don't even know if Ember is close to evolving!' _Anna thought, becoming slightly nervous.

'_Plus, Wartortle has a huge advantage over Ember._

"No way," Anna whispered. _"_His Squirtle is already in the second stage? Man that's quick!"

Anna became worried. Not only was she at a disadvantage for both element and power ability, Ember was also starting to become a little weak with the strong Flamethrower she had used before.

"Char?" **(Huh?)** Ember was shocked as well when she noticed that Squirtle was already evolved.

"It doesn't matter!" Anna shouted hurriedly as Ember looked at them.

"Fine, Wartortle use Water Gun," Ian commanded.

"War Wartortle!" **(Got it!)** Wartortle shouted, while sending out a powerful water blast as Ember's tail, hitting it.

"Char!" **(Woah!)** Ember was starting to get worried.

"That was close!" Anna noticed, more worried about Ember's tail than the battle itself.

_'I'm at a disadvantage anyway, I'd rather lose than let Ember become more in danger!'_ Anna thought, looking at Ember who was becoming nervous.

"Ember, return" Ember ran to Anna's side.

"Giving up?" Ian asked smirking.

"In your dreams! Bolt, replace Ember." Both Pokémon switched spots as Bolt ran back into the battle.

"Bolt, use Agility!"

Bolt ran at Wartortle quickly. He disappeared and reappeared in front of him.

"Wartortle, use Withdraw!" Ian shouted having waited for Bolt to be close to him.

All Bolt ended up doing was hitting his head against the shell, giving him a headache.

"Bolt, are you okay?" Anna asked, seeing him wobble a little and shake his head.

"Pi!" **(Yeah!)** Bolt got ready to lunge at the turtle.

"Go and use Thunder Shock!" Anna shouted confidently, knowing that the water-type was weak against electric.

"Dodge and use Skull Bash!" Wartortle's hard head would hurt if it hit you really close, which sadly, Bolt was.

Bolt was knocked out and Ian won the battle.

"Oh man!" Anna fell to the ground when she lost. Ember and Silver walked over to her to comfort her. Bolt was already in her lap.

"Hey Anna, good battle. You seem to get what you're doing, but you're still screwing up like always." Ian leapt out of swinging range when Anna jumped up and tried to whack him.

* * *

**Tell me what you thought. Bye the way thank you for all you who've been following and reading, but please feel free to review! ^,^**


	5. Hard As Freaking Rock!

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own this like usual. Just my HUMAN characters as in the kids. If I did own it, this would've happened by now! Sorry for the short chapters but I'll make them longer, and I'll try on the battling. Sorry if I'm getting off topic at some points, I don't know if you guys want me to make her more like Ash or not just tell me. And I'm going to translate the Pokémon's saying and try to match the sounds, tell me if you like it or not.**

**ON WITH THE STORY! :D**

* * *

Ch5: Hard As Freaking Rock!

Anna sighed as she sat in the waiting room. As soon as her Pokémon got healed, she was heading off to battle the gym leader.

"Anna?" Joy asked, tapping the girl's shoulder.

"Hm? What?" Anna sat up from laying down on one of the couches.

"You have a call for you, it's a man," Joy informed, helping the girl up.

"That narrows it down," she jokingly said, as Joy laughed happily and left to do her job.

Anna walked over to the videophone that a Chansey was at.

"Thank you, Chansey." The Chansey nodded and left.

"Hello?" Anna asked curiously.

_"Hello Anna, just wondering how your journey's going. Your mom told me where you are. I'm shocked you got that far so quickly!"_ Prof. Oak said as he smiled at the girl.

"Yeah. Oh! I ran into Ian a while ago. He beat me in a battle. His Squirtle already evolved, did you know that?" she chatted to the older man.

_"Yeah, he mentioned that. He's been trying to catch as many Pokémon as he can to train them. By the way, do you have a lot of pokemon? You probably don't, since I haven't gotten any from you. What do you have?"_ Gary asked her.

"I have Ember, Silver my Pidgey, and Bolt my Pikachu," Anna counted off.

_"Only three? Well that's better than one. Misty tells me you're going to face the Gym leader there, is that right?"_ Gary asked her.

"Yeah, but I'm really nervous, and Ian says he's gotten beaten by the leader already. I mean, all my Pokémon aren't even strong enough to beat Ian! How will I beat the leader!" Anna cried out, frustrated. "I don't want any of them to get hurt. Not a scratch."

_"I know, I know, you want your Pokémon to be safe, but you can't always protect them from everything. I would know,"_ Gary consoled, sighing.

"Anna, your Pokémon are healed up," Joy said, walking over to her.

"Okay, thanks Nurse Joy. Bye Prof! I'll try to catch more Pokémon for you," Anna said, smirking and waving. "Tell everyone I said hey!" Anna hopped off the video chat as Gary hung up.

Anna was once again tackled by her poke-friends.

* * *

As they walked to the gym, Anna became more and more nervous. Her Pokémon were reassuring her, and Anna was trying to make sure her breathing was in control so she wouldn't have another…problem.

"Hello?" Anna pushed the doors open as she saw someone sitting on a chair looking bored.

"Who are you?" the mysterious girl asked, getting up. "Are you here to battle the gym leader?" she piped hopefully.

"Yeah, that you?" Anna asked. She sighed as she saw the girl nod.

"My name's Lyra. If you're going to battle me, it'll have to be a two on two battle," Lyra declared as they walked onto the field.

"Alright!" Anna exclaimed, breathing deeply to calm a cough that was starting to form.

"Substitutions can be made if needed," Lyra continued, keeping an eye on Anna's body posture.

Anna nodded and glanced at her Pokémon, who nodded.

Silver flew up to Anna's shoulder and perched herself up there.

"Rhyhorn, come on out!" A humongous rock-like Pokémon came out of her pokeball.

"A-what horn?" Anna pulled out her Pokédex.

"Rhyhorn, the Spike Pokémon. Rhyhorn is known for its physical power and its considerable offensive and defensive skills," it recited.

Anna looked up at it again. "Oh boy. Bolt, let's go!" Anna shouted, sounding a little hoarse. Her Pikachu nodded.

"Pika Pika!" **(Let's go!)** Bolt shouted, determined to make this a good battle.

"An electric type, aye?" Lyra asked, smirking.

"This ought to be interesting." She then mumbled the last part.

"Bolt, use your Swift attack," Anna commanded.

Bolt did so but it barely did any damage to the giant Pokémon.

"Pika?" **(What?)** Bolt was shocked when that didn't do anything to the large Ryhorn.

"Uh…" Anna was starting to become nervous.

"Heh, your little Pikachu's Swift attack isn't going to do much for you with a Rock Pokémon like mine," Lyra yelled haughtily.

Anna was clueless on what to do. The only other thing she could try was an electric attack, which would probably leave Bolt weak afterward.

"Rhyhorn, use your Take Down attack!" Lyra commanded.

The ground started shaking when the Ryhorn began to run. Since the pokemon was so big, it started to feel like an earthquake.

_Wait that's it! _Anna realized.

"Bolt, use your Agility! Confuse it!" Anna shouted to him, who nodded.

Bolt was running at quick speed towards the large Pokémon, starting to confuse it.

"Rhyhorn, don't let it confuse you! Stomp it and knock it off balance!" Rhyhorn was able to knock Bolt down with his heavy foot.

"Now, finish with your Horn Drill!" That did an enormous amount of damage on Bolt.

"No!" Anna ran to her Pikachu's side.

Bolt was barely conscious. "Alright, I'm taking him out," she told Lyra, who just sighed, bored.

"Stay with him, Silver." She stroked her Pidgey's head, who nodded when Anna laid Bolt beside her.

"Pidgo" **(It's okay.)** Silver consoled the upset Pokémon.

"Come on, Ember, let's go," Anna said, worried for Ember now. She remembered that Charmander weren't good with rock Pokémon. But she knew that, working together, they could overcome the weakness.

"Char!" **(Right!)** Ember stood in front of the Rhyhorn.

Lyra started chuckling, soon full out laughing. "You expect your puny, little Charmander to injure my Rhyhorn? Wow, hey, you made me laugh, that's rare! Jeez, even that other kid I battled was smarter than this!" Lyra started to roar, causing Anna to doubt herself even more.

"Char!" **(Hey!)** Ember started making Lyra stop laughing. "Char Charmander Char, Char Char!" **(Don't make fun of my trainer, or my team!)**

"Wow, your Pokémon is even more stubborn then you!" Lyra added, smirking, realizing that anger is easy for the fire lizard.

Anna just stared at Ember, not wanting her to be in danger, but remembered Prof. Oak's words.

_"I know, I know, you want your Pokémon to be safe, but you can't always protect them from everything. I would know,"_ That was one of the reasons she respected him. He gave her comforting words, and wise ones at times she needed it, so she trusted him.

"Don't you DARE insult my Pokémon! They may not be strong right now, but they will be! I'll train them to be the best they can be, just like my dad!" Anna shrieked, annoyed with this girl mocking her and her team.

Lyra clucked at her. "Alright then, prove it," she retorted, smirking.

Little did they know they were being watched. "So she's made it all the way here," they whispered among themselves.

Anna growled. "Ember, Flamethrower!" Ember did so aiming mainly for the head of the Pokémon, still angry.

Lyra just sighed and shook her head. "Too big of an attack," she murmured. Then, she simply said, "Knock it away, Rhyhorn."

It was so easy for him to do that, and Anna knew she had made a mistake. _'Oh no!'_ she thought.

Lyra just stared. "Use your Fury Attack and finish this," she whispered.

After that attack, Ember was weak, but didn't want to give in.

"Char…Char!" **(Not…now!)** She was shaking as she glared at the Ryhorn.

Lyra was shocked that the Charmander was still standing. She then quickly ordered, " Take Down attack, once more." Rhyhorn started to run at her.

"No!"

Anna threw herself in front of Ember to protect her. She spread her arms out, completely shielding her tiny Charmander.

"No! Stop! I give up! Leave her alone!" Ryhorn was dangerously close to Anna, but it stopped at a whistle command.

Lyra almost had a heart attack when Anna suddenly threw herself in front of the giant Ryhorn for her own Charmander.

Without warning, Anna started heavily coughing. She fell to the ground, gasping for air.

"Char!" **(ANNA!)**

"Pika!" **(ANNA!)**

"Pidgo!" **(ANNA!)**

All of her Pokémon shouted for her worriedly.

Lyra called her Rhyhorn back to its Poké ball. She then ran to Anna, who was having trouble breathing.

_'Does she have asthma or something?'_ Lyra wondered nervously.

Lyra started going through Anna's bag, trying to find something that would help. Stumbling upon an inhaler, she began helping Anna to use it.

Anna was hyperventilating for a few minutes before exhaling deeply.

"Thanks." Anna looked to Lyra who flashed a quick, small smile.

"Come on." Lyra helped Anna stand, who grabbed her bag and recalled all her Pokémon to her side.

"I want you to meet someone," Lyra told her, looking up and noding as Anna checked her Pokémon.

* * *

**Tell me what you thought. Bye the way thank you for all you who've been following and reading, but please feel free to review! ^,^**


	6. An Old Friend & Training

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own this like usual. Just my HUMAN characters as in the kids. If I did own it, this would've happened by now! Sorry for the short chapters but I'll make them longer, and I'll try on the battling. Sorry if I'm getting off topic at some points, I don't know if you guys want me to make her more like Ash or not just tell me. And I'm going to translate the Pokémon's saying and try to match the sounds, tell me if you like it or not.**

**ON WITH THE STORY! :D**

* * *

Ch6: An Old Friend & Training

Anna was walking with Lyra in front of her as her Pokémon walked beside her. They came into a room that had some furniture in it and a table in the middle of the room.

"You've got a pretty big home," Anna commented.

"Yeah, well, with all my aunts and uncles that come and visit, we tend to get a little crowded in a smaller house than this. Trust me," Lyra said, smiling.

She looked down at Anna's pokemon. "Hey, do you want me to heal your Pokémon for you?" Lyra asked as she saw Ember wobble a little.

"It's okay; I'll take them to the Pokémon Center." Anna went to pick Ember up.

"Hey, I want you to meet someone. You're probably hungry, right? And I have the potions for them to heal," Lyra asked, worried that Anna might have another asthma attack like the one she did before.

"I guess," Anna replied, looking for objections from her Pokémon, who gave no indication.

"I hear no objections, so sure!" she said, standing back up but with Ember in her arms now. Bolt was on her right shoulder and Silver was on her left.

* * *

"Do you always keep them out of their Poké Balls?" Lyra asked as she started making the human food, for her, Anna and the person Anna was going to meet.

"Yeah, they keep me company, and I think it's restricting their experience on adventure when they only come out when we're eating or battling," Anna explained, looking at them. She chuckled and shook her head 'no' when Ember pointed her to the Poké food, than to Anna.

"Well, that's a good reason, but thieves can easily snatch them when you're not paying attention or while you're asleep," Lyra said reasonably, putting the food down in front of them.

"Are you saying that I might not be able to protect them while they're out of their Poké Balls?" Anna retorted immediately.

"No, not at all! It's just I've never really met someone who preferred their Pokémon to be outside of their Poké Balls," Lyra said, trying not to offend Anna, who shrugged.

"Well, I stand by my reasoning," Anna declared stubbornly and started eating.

"Well, well, who do we have here Lyra?" A man's voice inquired behind them.

Anna turned around immediately; when she saw his dark features and brown hair, he looked so familiar to Anna, but she couldn't remember.

"Oh, hey Dad, how's Uncle Tavi?" Lyra asked, smiling at her father who returned it.

"Oh he's good, finally got that Flareon under control, yikes. But, like I asked, who's this?" Lyra's father came closer to Anna as she watched him.

"This is Anna. She tried challenging the gym but lost, and I asked if she wanted something to eat. I offered to heal her Pokémon too," Lyra explained. She then suddenly remembered, "By the way, we need more healing potions."

"Well, I believe I've met you before. You look familiar," the man said, sitting down beside Anna as Lyra watched. "You remind me of two of my friends."

"Yeah, you look familiar too," Anna replied, trying to remember where she had seen him before.

* * *

_"Ha ha, you can't catch me!" Two kids, a girl and a boy, were running through a house with the girl chasing the boy._

_"Ian, give that back!" The five year old Anna shouted to her best friend, who was still running with what looked like a pikachu doll._

_"No way! It's your fault for leaving it on the couch!" Ian yelled back at Anna, who was trying hard to keep up._

_Anna suddenly stopped and started gasping, panting heavily. Ian who hadn't heard her footsteps anymore, raced to her side and knelt beside her. She sometimes had played the asthma trick, but he knew this wasn't a fake. Seeing the sweat run down her face, he placed the doll next to her and ran._

_"Miss Misty?!" Ian screamed, looking everywhere for Misty and accidentally running into a tall, dark haired man whose eyes looked closed._

_"Hey, everything alright?" he asked helping Ian up._

_"No! My friend, she has asthma and I can't find her mom anywhere!" Ian frantically explained._

_"Wait, Misty is her mom?" the man asked as he and Ian quickly made their way to where Anna was on the ground gasping._

_"Yeah! I think there was a spare inhaler somewhere in the kitchen, but I can't reach it!" Ian wailed, now literally freaking out._

_"Alright, calm down, let's all go there." The man picked Anna up and carried her, following Ian. He placed her on the counter and started looking for Anna's inhaler as Ian was flipping out._

_The man soon found the inhaler and started helping Anna use it. While Anna took a couple of breathes with the inhaler, Ian quickly ran and searched for Misty again, only to see her returning with Delia and Mr. Mime._

_"Miss Misty, I was looking for you earlier! Anna had another attack, but I ran into a man that had dark brown hair and his eyes seemed closed. He helped Anna." Ian told the whole story as Delia placed a hand on his shoulder._

_"Is she alright?" Misty asked worriedly._

_"Yeah,, but where did you go? I started to get worried when I couldn't find you since all the spare medication was out of my reach," Ian said as he and Misty dashed to the kitchen._

_"Hey, Misty," the man greeted, grinning._

_"Oh hey! What are you doing here? Where's your daughter?" Misty asked the man, smiling as well._

_"She's at home being watched by one of my brothers." The two started a conversation as Anna and Ian tried to figure out who this man was._

_"Excuse me, but who are you?" Anna asked as her mother helped her off the counter._

_"Oh right, last time I saw you, you were a baby," the man realized, laughin., "I'm a friend of your mother and father's, my names's-"_

* * *

"Brock!" Anna remembered.

"Wow, you remembered!" Brock laughed with the girls.

* * *

"So what are _your_ plans?" Lyra asked doing dishes as Anna stood near.

"I don't know. I mean I _really_ wanna win that badge…" Anna hinted as she watched Lyra.

"Well, the way your Pokémon are right now, that might not be a wise decision. The same results might happen again. If you can get them to get closer to evolution, that might help. Or you could catch another Pokémon and train it before the next match. Otherwise, I don't think so," Lyra explained, not looking at Anna.

Anna sighed and got up with her bag and her friends beside her. "Okay, thanks for the meal and healing my Pokémon," Anna thanked as she left. "Bye Brock," she added walking past him.

Lyra sighed, "I know what you're thinking. That wasn't a nice thing to say," Lyra mumbled as she turned to face her dad.

"Actually, what I was going to say is; why don't you help her so she knows what she's supposed to train her Pokémon _for?_" Brock asked his daughter.

"But if I help, it won't teach her anything," Lyra answered.

"Lyra, her father was like that. He was so stubborn; he did things his own way and that's where Anna's attitude comes from. I can tell she wants help but she's just too independent to ask for it," Brock explained, leaving his daughter to think.

* * *

Anna just sighed as she laid down in the grass.

"You guys mad that you lost?" Anna asked, turning her head to her companions that were laid around her; Ember was laying with her had propped up on Anna's stomach, Silver was lying on Anna's bag that was above her head, and Bolt was lying on the other side of Anna's side like Ember with his head propped up.

"Char Char!" **(No, of course not!) **Ember said, happy.

"Pi Pika Pikachu!" **(Ember's right, we're not mad.)** Bolt added after.

"Pidgo!" **(Nope!)** Silver agreed, getting Anna to smile.

"Thanks, so what do you guys say, wanna train till we get that badge?" Anna asked, looking to her friends, who nodded and shouted in their own way excitedly.

Anna got up and stretched. "Alright, let's go see what's around town."

As they started walking, Bolt stopped and his ears twitched. "Pi?" **(Huh?)** he sounded, looking towards the forest.

"Hey Bolt, what's up, you coming or not?" Anna shouted with Ember and Silver joining in.

"Pika!" **(Coming!)** Bolt yelled back.

* * *

After walking around for an hour, they had seen the infancy care center that looked after Pokémon that were recently born or needed care, multiple vendors who tried selling stuff to her or trading with her, and a lot of Rock-type pokémon.

"Okay, practically everyone here owns a rock Pokémon, and knowing my luck I'll get stuck with one of them," Anna said as they sat down not knowing what to do.

"I'm sorry guys, I really want us to win but with everyone here being stronger than us it might take a little longer," Anna apologized, rubbing her face.

"Excuse me? Did you say you needed to train your Pokémon?" A lady's voice rang out.

"Huh?" Anna turned to see Nurse Joy. "Yeah, but everyone here either has rock Pokémon or is too strong for me to win," Anna explained to the nurse, who nodded in return.

"Well, the best thing to do is to put your Pokémon up against each other. You could also try to break one of the rocks outside the city together," Joy replied, smiling.

"You mean like a tag team?" Anna asked, remembering that her dad always placed the best elements together when he used to tell her stories.

"Yes, like a tag team, but if you really want your Pokémon to learn, it might be better if you put them up against each other first," Joy suggested, leaving.

The three creatures looked to Anna and then to each other.

"Pika Pi!" **(Let's do it!)** Bolt shouted.

"You guys want to go up against each other?" Anna asked, shocked, as they nodded.

"Alright! Yeah, let's do this!" Anna yelled, pumping her fists in the air.

* * *

"Bolt, use Thunder Shock!" Anna told Bolt as he tried to hit Silver in the air.

Silver was able to move out of the way, but it came close to her wing.

Silver looked to Bolt who growled. "Silver, use Whirlwind!" Silver produced a small whirlwind. Ember was watching with eagerness.

"Hey, Anna!" They heard a voice calling them, and when Anna turned around, she saw Lyra running toward her.

"Oh, hey Lyra, something wrong?" Anna asked.

"No, just wanted to see what you were doing," Lyra replied, giving a small smile.

"Oh! Okay, just training or trying to at least. I honestly have no idea on what we're doing, but we're having fun, so it's okay." Silver dove for Ember, knocking them both down. They looked like their laughing. Lyra chuckled.

"That's always important, right? To have fun." She paused. "Hey, do you need any help?"

"Um," Anna glanced behind her again, "Sure, could always use it." Anna grinned at Lyra, who nodded.

* * *

"Ow, ow!" Anna moaned as she winced sitting down.

"Immediate question, why was I the dummy?" Anna demanded, clearing her throat.

Lyra sat next to her as she checked on the Pokémon. "Just to see if they could hit a moving target," Lyra replied, chuckling.

"I will never forgive you," Anna coughed a couple of times while laughing.

"How's your asthma?" Lyra asked, worried.

"Okay, I guess, not really anything to worry about," Anna replied.

* * *

"Well, I guess training went okay?" Joy asked as she walked back with the three Pokémon fallowing behind her.

"Char!" **(Anna!) **Ember shouted, lunging at her trainer.

"Hey, guys how're you feeling?" Anna asked smiling at them. They all yelled, saying they were fine.

"Hey Anna," Lyra caught the girl's attention.

"Yeah?" Anna asked.

"How about we have one more battle? Right now," Lyra asked, gaining a very shocked reaction from Anna, her Pokémon and the others who were listening.

* * *

**Tell me what you thought. Bye the way thank you for all you who've been following and reading, but please feel free to review! ^,^**


	7. AN

**RUSTY14:**

**Sorry for the not new chapters I've been trying to deal with my grandmother's death and certain stories I'm thinking about redoing a little to give some more details in them after reading them over and over in the hospital hope you like them. :)**

**Stories to be redo:**

**1) The Sannin's Child**

**2) Gryffindor Wolf Year One**

**3) Baby Sora**

**that's all for now thanks**


	8. A Second Chance

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own this like usual. Just my HUMAN characters as in the kids. If I did own it, this would've happened by now! Sorry I didn't know if the battle was any good.**

**ON WITH THE STORY! :D**

* * *

Ch7: A Second Chance

Anna stood in shock staring at Lyra. "You wanna re-battle me?" she asked as her Pokémon came closer.

"Mm-hmm." Lyra smiled and nodded. "Yeah, I want you to try one more time, no gym," Lyra said.

"Wait, you wanna battle right now?" Anna repeated.

"Yes," Lyra answered, chuckling a little.

"Okay, well, um," Anna mumbled, looking around at her surroundings.

"Then let's battle!" Lyra exclaimed, turning around and walking over to her father, who stood there with a Poké Ball in hand.

"Oh alright." Anna turned to Nurse Joy who ushered her out. Before doing anything else, Anna quickly scanned her Pokémon's Poké Balls, searching for something.

* * *

Anna jogged to the opposite area Lyra was at. Her Pokémon came next to her and waited for a command. Anna was watching Lyra talk to her father and Joy about something. Lyra nodded before turning to Anna.

"This will be a one-on-one battle between Gym Leader Lyra against Pallet Town Anna! No time limits or substitutions. Begin!" Joy shouted as Lyra enlarged her Poké Ball, kissing it.

"Onix, come on out!" Lyra tossed the ball up in the air, and the large rock snake Pokémon came out, roaring out and startling Anna, who stepped back.

"That's a _really_ big Pokémon!" Anna worryingly said, bringing out her Pokédex.

"Onix, the Rock Snake Pokémon. It tunnels through the ground which shakes when it raises its thunderous roar. It can move the ground at fifty miles per hour," the Pokédex recited to Anna.

"Alright, it's another Rock Pokémon, so we might have the same outcome," Anna said to her team, who nodded and pointed to Ember to fight this one. "Ember let's go!"

Ember raced forward ready to go her tail flaring up slightly.

_'She's using Ember?'_ Lyra thought, confused. _'The same outcome's probably going to happen again.'_ That didn't stop Lyra from being prepared though.

_'I gotta remember what I learned from the last battle. Fire can't damage rock that bad, but it can buy time for us,' _Anna thought.

"Begin!" Joy shouted, backing up.

"Go use your tail and whack it away!" Lyra yelled to her Pokémon. Onix roared and as his tail came down at Ember.

"Ember, dodge and leap onto Onix!" Anna quickly shouted to Ember, who nodded.

"Char!" **(Right!)** Ember bounded up to Onix and dodge the attacks from the rocky tail, leaping onto the middle part of Onix.

"Knock her off," Lyra ordered, and watched as Onix tossed its body around to make the lizard release him.

"Try and stay on." _'Until I can come up with something else'_ Anna thought, watching Ember cling to the rock.

Anna continued to watch worryingly. _'I remember something that dad told me about Onix, but I can't remember,' _Anna thought, frustrated.

"HEY! Keep you're head in the battle!" Lyra shouted, seeing Anna look distracted.

Anna narrowed her eyes. "Rocks are too hard for a bite or Scratch attack," Anna sighed.

"Ember, jump off!" Ember jumped and dodged the tail that came down upon her.

"Use you're Ember attack!" Anna shouted, keeping her eyes on her Pokémon.

"That was a weak attack!" Lyra shouted to her opponent. "Onix, use you're tail to swipe at her!" Lyra ordered her Rock Pokémon who roared while attacking.

Ember had jumped as high as she could on her own to avoid being hit.

"What?" Lyra was confused. Anna was barely attacking her and was mainly trying to... stall? "Onix burrow underground!" Onix roared while going under the ground.

"Oh crap," Anna mumbled, while thinking quickly. _'Wait a minute. Doesn't rock heat up? And isn't underground somewhat wet? Maybe we can make it hot underground. I can't remember if Rock is completely immune to fire or not, but if its wet that might weaken it...let's hope.'_

"Ember, use your Flamethrower in the hole! Heat it up!" Anna shouted, hoping her plan would work.

Ember bounded over to the hole and used Flamethrower on it. After what seemed like a few seconds to them, Onix came out of the ground...wheezing?

Lyra's eyes widened. _'The ground must of been moist underneath, and that weakens rock...and fire can heat it up_._'_

"Hey, keep _your _head in the game!" Anna shouted out, smirking at Lyra. "Ember, use your Metal Claw!" Ember launched at Onix's face using her tail. The attack startled him, and the large Pokémon fell to the ground.

* * *

**Sorry I was having some trouble with this battle and had been looking up battle strategies hope you like it. Sorry for the short chapter I'll make the others longer.**

**Tell me what you thought. Bye the way thank you for all you who've been following and reading, but please feel free to review! ^,^**


	9. AN 2

**RUSTY14:**

**Sorry for another A/N guys but my paternal grandfather just died and I'm not taking my computer to California with me when I go for the funeral. Anyways I might not be working on the stories and I might just please bare with me for at least four to five days. Thanks.**


End file.
